Inhumanity
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: She had only been here 16 years...and...that really wasn't enough time to do all the things that she wished...though...she knew that she was born to do this task... (Finished With Only One Chapter...)


Inhumanity  
  
A/N: I was listening to some pretty good music on Live365, when I thought of this....well, I had been thinking about it for awhile, because I actually do identify with Collette in the game a whole lot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or any of the characters.  
  
Warnings: Angst, Raine slapping Genis (o.O)  
  
Rating For This Chapter: PG  
  
Other Warnings: A bit of a spoiler warning for the game. You are warned.  
  
Collette sighed softly, as she looked out over the sunset, clasping her hands in front of her as if in prayer. She couldn't exactly feel her hands clasped as such, but she knew they were. The sunset was so beautiful...with all the golds, pinks, and yellows mixing together in an explosion of color...and she would miss it once she finally transformed into the thing that she was born to be....an angel.  
  
Come to think of it...it was kind of odd that becoming an angel meant that she had to give up all of the things that she had taken for granted as a human... Such as the ability to eat...and the ability to sleep.....and the sense of touch. She didn't understand why she should have to give up that. Shouldn't angels be able to touch the ones that they saved when they regenerated the world? Wouldn't that make more sense than becoming something like this...feeling like....only a hull of a person...?  
  
Bowing her head, she let out another breath. It would be nice to cry though....one last time. She felt that the tears were welling up inside of her...though she couldn't even make them fall anymore. It made her so sad at times....to realize that she had to give up her humanity like this... She had only been here 16 years...and....that really wasn't enough time to do all the things that she wished....though...she knew that she was born to do this task for the world...and she couldn't back down from it, and ignore all the one's of the world.  
  
Looking back at the camp, she saw her friends sitting beside the fire...their eyes glinting as the warm glow hit their faces, lighting them up. She passed her eyes over each of them....Kratos....Lloyd....Genis....and Raine. They had all helped her so much...and protected her when she needed them. She couldn't abandon them either. They needed the regeneration of the world as well... She loved them all so much, though she could see the sadness in some of their faces.....especially Lloyd's...  
  
She knew that he didn't want her to do this....for the very reason that she would be giving up her own humanity and life for this cause. She also knew that he cared for her greatly, and worried about the fact that she couldn't eat, nor sleep.....or...as he had found out earlier....feel anything. Had it been like this for the other Chosen's as well... had it been this hard to give up everything that they knew for the rest of the world? Or had they just had totally unselfish spirits that resided in them that allowed for no doubt in their mind that what they were doing was right?  
  
Biting her lip, she walked back over to the fire, sitting down on one of the logs, and gazing into it's embers...looking for what she didn't know. She just knew that she was searching for a way to let herself know that what she was doing really was for the greater good...and would be worth something even when she was gone. She hoped....that the friends around her would remember her. Not only as a clumsy person that caused them to worry...but also as their friend, and their companion that loved them deeply...and had their safety and lives in mind in the things that she did, and in the battles that she helped them to fight.  
  
"Collette....are you alright?" Lloyd asked, looking at her with his glimmering brown eyes which were filled with concern. It almost broke her heart that he was that concerned over her, though she could do nothing of it. She couldn't...even cry it out anymore when she wished.....  
  
Smiling a bit, she nodded. "Yes.....I'm fine."  
  
Nodding, but not seeming totally convinced, he looked back from her to the fire, a deep sadness within his face. She knew that he was thinking about how to stop this transformation....but she also knew that he couldn't stop it....none of them could.  
  
"Are you okay, Lloyd?" She asked softly, looking back at him.  
  
"...Yeah...I'm just thinking, is all.... I also think I might be getting a bit tired. See you guys tomorrow." He said, then stood up, and went into the tent, closing the flap behind him.  
  
Almost curious, she followed him. "Lloyd?" She asked when she stepped into the tent, looking around.  
  
"...Yeah?" Turns out, he was on the far sleeping bag, unzipping it so that he might get some sleep on it.  
  
"....Are you angry with me?"  
  
Bowing his head, he looked up at her, his eyes sad. "No...I'm just thinking...are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, couldn't there be other ways to regenerate the world, other than giving up yourself like this? It makes no sense to me.....or to the rest of them....except maybe Kratos....but he doesn't really say much about it...just goes along... Collette....I don't want to lose you....none of us do."  
  
Sitting down next to him, squeezing his hand, she looked into his eyes. "Lloyd, I know that this has to be done....I have to regenerate the world......It was what I was born to do...."  
  
"Yeah, but what if there is another way to do it? Another way to regenerate the world? Another path...." His voice choked a bit, as he looked into her eyes, then back down. "I'm sorry, I just....I suppose I want to be selfish...and find another way..."  
  
"I know...but...I don't think that there is another way....."  
  
Slumping down a bit further, he sighed, and smiled slightly, as if he was in pain. "I know...if there is one...I'll try to find it, though there might not be. It just....makes me angry that it would have to happen to someone like you........Do you know what I mean?"  
  
Smiling, she nodded. "Yes....I do..... and...thankyou."  
  
"Thanks for what?"  
  
"....Thankyou for being my friend...for sticking with me through all of this."  
  
Leaning forward, he hugged her lightly. "Your welcome."  
  
Walking in, Genis smirked a bit. "Hey! None of that in here! I have to sleep here too!" Followed by a smart "WACK" by Raine against his face. "OW! What's the deal, sis?"  
  
"That was just rude, and you know it!" She said angrily, as all of them began to step into the tent.  
  
Giggling softly, Collette looked at Lloyd, and everyone else. "Goodnight, everyone....I think I'll try to sleep this time." She then went to where her sleeping bag was, and started unrolling it, admidst the murmurings of "goodnight" all around her. Purhaps....she might be able to sleep this time....purhaps....she might be able to cry....she badly needed to...all the time...  
  
She sighed, getting into her sleeping bag. When would it end?  
  
To Be Continued 


End file.
